Penitrale
by Echo Andalice
Summary: Dia sendiri di dunia ini tanpa ada yang mau menemani. Keluarga hanyalah sebuah untuknya.Teman adalah monster berselimut manusia yang memanfaatkan dirinya. Dia lelah dengan dunia ini. Dia lelah dengan kebodohan,ketidakmampuan dan kelemahannya sendiri. Sedangkan orang itu sendiri adalah sebuah bayangan dari imajinasinya yang berlebihan.Dari pemikiran untuk menemukan seseorang yan-
1. Red Rose 1-1

Penitrale

(Life of Soul)

.

.

Tsuna memiliki seorang teman khayalan yang bernama Yoshi. Dia adalah satu-satunya teman Tsuna, satu-satunya yang peduli terhadap Tsuna. Suatu ketika Tsuna di culik dan menyadari dia memiliki kekuatan yang dia tidak pernah sadari sebelumnya dengan bantuan Yoshi.

Rate : T+/M

Disclaimer : KHR dan Tsuna adalah milik Amano Akira, Writer hanya fans yang terkena block-writer saat menulis cerita lain dan mendapatkan ide untuk menulis cerita ini (dan mau coba style-writing yang agak beda dari biasanya)

Warning : Dark theme (?), Gore di tengah-tengah.

A/N : Somehow, Akhir-akhir ini writer ngerasa agak depresi dengan kehidupan.

.

**.**

Arc 1 : Red Rose

(-Love, Beautiful, Respect and Brave-)

(-Cinta, Keindahan, Kehormatan dan Keberanian-)

.

.

_1.1_

_When everything begin_

.

.

The Loneliest person are the kindest

The saddest people smile the brighter

The most damaged people are the wisest

All because they don't wish anyone else suffer the way they do

-Anonymous

.

Gelap, Kotor dan sempit. Dia berada di jalan buntu. Tidak ada jalan untuk lari dan kabur. Jalan keluar satu-satunya telah mereka tutup. Tsuna hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu pasrah masa depan pasti yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Lagipula dari apa dia harus kabur? Dari para monster berselimut manusia itu atau dari dirinya sendiri? Dari para monster yang tertawa atas kemalangannya atau dari dirinya yang tidak berguna dan lemah?

Dia ingin berlari dan berlari. Untuk kabur dari kenyataan dan bersembunyi dari kegelapan. Tapi kemana dia harus berlari? Dia tidak memiliki tempat untuk bersembunyi dan berlindung. Dia tidak memiliki orang untuk memeluknya dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Dia harus menghadapi kenyataan ini sendirian. Dia sendirian di dunia ini.

"Dame-Tsuna~ Kenapa dari tadi di kelas kau menjauhi kami? Apa kau sudah bosan dengan kami?Bukankah kami temanmu?"

Tsuna bergidik saat mendengar namanya di ejek seperti itu. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba berubah kaku dan tidak bisa di gerakan. Instingnya berteriak untuk berlari namun dia tidak mengikutinya. Kaki dan pergelangan tangannya masih terasa sakit karena '_pendisiplinan'_ mereka yang terakhir. Dia bosan, Dia muak. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sepertinya Dame-Tsuna perlu di disiplinkan kembali"

Keringat dingin mengalir dan membasahi punggung kecilnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Tsuna menggantungkan kepalanya, rambut cokelat tuanya yang lembut menutupi ekspresi ketakutan yang terpampang jelas di wajah dan matanya. Dia tidak mau mereka melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan. Mereka tidak boleh melihatnya lemah.

_Bagi mereka ketakutannya adalah pertunjukan_

Beberapa detik kemudian Tsuna merasakan tendangan yang menghantam perutnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras hingga terluka dan mengeluarkan darah agar tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, Dia tidak boleh berteriak, Dia tidak mau berteriak.

_Bagi mereka Teriakanya adalah Musik._

Tsuna terpental dan jatuh ke atas dataran semen yang kasar. Dia terseret beberapa sentimeter karena pengaruh gaya gravitasi. Pergelangan tangan, kaki dan tubuhnya segera terluka karena gesekan yang terjadi antara kulit dengan benda keras.

Tsuna terdiam, dia tidak melakukan apapun, dia tidak mencoba berdiri atau berlari. Dia hanya ingin ini semua cepat selesai.

"Dame-Tsuna" Kata mereka kepada Tsuna dengan nada manis yang diiringi dengan tertawaan yang mengejek, "Akhir-akhir ini kami sedang sangaaaaaat kesal... Karena itu mungkin hari ini akan 'sedikit' lebih panjang dari biasanya"

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, Itulah yang Tsuna pikirkan pertama kali saat dia kembali sadar dari alam bawah. Badannya dipenuhi dengan lebam berwarna merah dan biru. Baju sekolah berwarna lambang kepolosan telah ternodai menjadi kecokelatan karena tanah, debu dan warna merah yang menetes dari bibir mungilnya. Tas birunya tergeletak di seberangnya,Salah satu benda yang paling ia sukai sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena tercabik-cabik oleh pisau saku.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya panjang, Sudah lima tahun dia seperti ini dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menolongnya. Tidak, bukan tidak ada yang _berani_ tapi tidak ada yang _mau _menolongnya.

Dia ingat ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa 'Guru terbaik adalah pengalaman', dan Dia belajar dari semua pengalaman terburuknya yang berteriak 'Manusia adalah makhluk yang egois'.

Mereka tidak memperdulikan satu sama lain. Mereka adalah makhluk yang hanya memperdulikan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka akan selalu mengambil apa yang bisa mereka ambil. Mereka adalah makhluk yang tamak dan rakus.

Manusia, Mereka seperti nyamuk yang akan menghisap darah sebanyak-banyaknya hingga makhluk tersebut mati. Lalu ketika tidak ada keuntungan yang mereka dapat, mereka akan pergi tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Banyak orang yang berkata _Bullying_ itu salah. tapi apakah mereka berani berdiri dan melawan 'mereka'? Tidak, mereka tidak akan berani. Mereka terlalu takut untuk keluar dari zona nyaman mereka.

_Manusia adalah makhluk yang munafik, pengecut,egois, rakus_

_Bullying_ di sekolah Tsuna sudah terlalu kuat. Mereka membentuk suatu piramida yang mengatakan seberapa hebatnya mereka, seberapa berkuasanya mereka dan Tsuna berdiri di piramida paling rendah sendirian.

Tsuna dijadikan bahan candaan, ejekan dan mainan oleh Mereka. Mereka yang tidak pernah menganggapnya sederajat dengan mereka. Bagi mereka Tsuna adalah sampah dan debu di sepatu mereka. Bahkan bagi mereka Tsuna lebih rendah dari hewan peliharaan mereka.

_Yang kuat memakan yang lemah_

Tidak ada kata-kata yang mencerminkan kehidupan lebih baik dari itu. Yang kuat akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau dan yang lemah hanya bisa diam dan menonton mereka. Itulah hukum alam, hukum rimba yang tidak bisa dilawan oleh _siapapun_.

Tsuna mencoba berdiri perlahan, tangannya yang kecil dan pucat memegang tembok beton dingin yang berada di belakangnya. Hari ini adalah hari sial Tsuna, bukan karena Tsuna tidak terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini tapi hari ini 'mereka' sedang memutuskan untuk bersikap _sedikit _lebih sadis dari biasanya.

Biasanya mereka mengakhiri 'pendisiplinan' Tsuna hanya dengan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan tapi hari ini berbeda dari biasanya. Hari ini 'Mereka' sedang terkena masalah oleh Seorang guru yang melihat mereka merokok di sekolah.

Tentu saja saat mereka mendapatkan masalah seperti itu, mereka perlu 'Teman' untuk melampiaskan emosi mereka. Dan tentu saja teman itu adalah Tsuna ,Pria terakhir di piramida sekolah, Maka hari ini sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya.

Kenapa Tsuna tidak melawan mereka? Kenapa dia hanya diam saat 'mereka' mengajaknya ke gang sepi di pinggiran jalan? Kenapa dia tidak berteriak minta tolong?

Itu semua sia-sia, Tsuna sudah menjalani itu semua. Dia sudah pernah melawan mereka, dia sudah pernah berteriak minta tolong bahkan dia sudah berusaha lari tapi apa yang terjadi? 'Pendisiplinan' mereka hanya akan semakin lama dan kejam.

Jadi lebih cepat saat dia diam dan tidak berpikir, saat dia membuang semua emosinya dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, saat dia tidak berteriak minta tolong atau memohon karena kesakitan.

_Bagi mereka Tsuna bukan 'manusia', bagi mereka Tsuna adalah boneka._

_Boneka mainan yang tidak berharga._

Air mata tidak dapat lagi mengalir di pipi Tsuna, sudah berapa lama dia tidak menangis? 3 tahun? 4 tahun? Dia sudah tidak menangis sejak dia menerima kenyataan. Saat dia sadar bahwa Dunia ini tidak akan pernah adil.

Tsuna mencoba menggerakkan kakinya lalu meringis karena sakit yang ditimbulkan di bagian pergelangan, Rupanya pergelangan kakinya membengkak kembali. Rasanya seluruh badannya lemah sekali, Dia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, Tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit dan dia tidak bisa meminta tolong karena tidak memiliki handphone.

Lagi pula untuk apa mempunyai handphone jika tidak memiliki orang untuk di hubungi?

"_Tsuna apa kau bisa bergerak?"_

Suara itu bagaikan melodi di kuping Tsuna, perlahan Tsuna menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu. Senyuman kecil terlintas di pipi Tsuna. Dia tahu suara itu milik siapa, suara itu milik Yoshi. Satu-satunya teman Tsuna yang akan selalu membantunya.

"Yoshi.. kakiku sakit" Kata Tsuna perlahan.

Yoshi menurunkan tubuhnya agar matanya sejajar dengan Tsuna dan memperhatikan wajah Tsuna yang sangat mirip dengannya, hanya saja Yoshi memiliki mata oranye yang menyala-nyala seperti api dan tubuh _transparant_.

Ya ,Transparant.

Tentu saja transparant, Yoshi bukanlah seorang 'manusia'. Dia adalah sebuah bayangan dari imajinasi Tsuna yang berlebihan. Dari pemikiran untuk menemukan seseorang yang akan berada di sampingnya. Dari hati kecil yang menangis karena kesepian,

Walaupun Yoshi bukanlah kenyataan,Tsuna selalu bersyukur dengan kehadiran Yoshi.

Karena walaupun hanya khayalan Tsuna senang dia tidak sendirian di dunia ini.

Yoshi hanya memberikan Tsuna senyuman kecil _"Ayo kita pulang, Nana tidak akan ada dirumah untuk beberapa hari"_

Tsuna hanya menganggukan kepalanya "Ah, iya benar..Aku lupa"

Yoshi lagi-lagi tersenyum lalu membantu Tsuna berdiri dengan pelan dan lembut. Entah kenapa walaupun bukan kenyataan, Yoshi selalu bisa memberikan Tsuna kekuatan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Nana, Ibu dari Tsunayoshi Sawada, tidak akan ada di rumah selama beberapa hari. Tsuna tahu bahwa di mata Nana dia adalah 'Kegagalan' dan pecundang. Bila bukan karena darah yang mengalir di nadi Tsuna mungkin Nana sudah akan meninggalkan Tsuna entah sejak kapan.

Tapi itu ketika dia masih kecil, sekarang Tsuna sudah berusia 10 tahun, sudah cukup besar untuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Karena itu hampir setiap hari Nana pergi entah kemana hanya untuk kabur dari tugasnya mengawasi Tsuna.

Tsuna bukanlah anak yang bodoh, dia bahkan bisa dibilang adalah anak yang cukup pintar dan tajam. Dia tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan, apa yang Nana pikirkan dan lihat. Rasanya bodoh jika kepintaran seseorang hanya diukur dari nilai di sekolah. satu-satunya hal yang membuat Tsuna tidak mendapatkan nilai yang bagus disekolah hanya karena dia tidak mempunya semangat.

Bagaimana mungkin Tsuna bisa mendapatkan semangat untuk belajar jika semangat untuk hidup saja dia tidak punya? Dia masih ingat saat pertama kali Nana dipanggil untuk menemui guru di Sekolah Dasarnya.

Dia akan selalu ingat saat itu.

Saat dia mencoba melawan 'Mereka' dan berhasil kabur dengan hanya memar kecil di wajahnya. Dia masih ingat dia melakukan hal bodoh itu karena buku cerita anak-anak yang mengatakan bahwa_ 'kebenaran selalu menang dan kejahatan selalu kalah_'. Buku yang sekarang Tsuna sudah bakar saat dia tahu bahwa '_kadang_ kejahatanlah yang akan menang',

Karena esoknya adalah saat pertama kali Nana menangis di depannya dan berkata bahwa dia kecewa dengannya. Bahwa dia adalah kegagalan. Bahwa dia adalah makhluk kotor yang tidak pantas menjadi anaknya.

Dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Tsuna saat Tsuna berusaha menceritakan apa yang terjadi, Dia tidak mau mendegar kata-kata Tsuna dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan kebohongan orang lain. Dia tidak peduli dengan Tsuna, Dia lebih percaya dengan omong kosong orang lain dibandingkan Tsuna, darah dagingnya sendiri, keluarganya sendiri, anaknya sendiri.

Apakah itu yang disebut keluarga? Bukankah keluarga seharusnya membantu satu sama lain? Selalu menjaga dan menyayangi satu sama lain? Lalu kenapa Nana meninggalkannya sendiri di neraka ini?

Lalu untuk ayahnya yang tidak pernah ada di rumah, yang hanya ada untuk beberapa hari dalam satu tahun. Yang selalu melewati hari ulang tahun Tsuna karena alasan sibuk, Yang selalu melewati hari pertemuan orangtua karena sibuk. Yang tidak pernah ada saat Tsuna tumbuh dewasa. Tsuna bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menganggap orang itu sebagai ayahnya.

Saat pria itu pulang, dia hanya mabuk di depan Nana dan Tsuna sambil menonton televisi, Apakah dia berpikir bahwa waktu membeku saat dia pergi dan hanya berjalan kembali saat dia pulang? Pria itu bahkan masih mengira bahwa Tsuna masih duduk di bangku kelas satu.

Tsuna benci dengan pria itu terutama karena semua hal yang di keluarkan oleh mulut pria itu adalah kebohongan. Dia berbohong akan pekerjaanya, Dia berbohong akan kesibukannya, Dia berbohong dan terus berbohong di setiap perkataannya.

Dan Nana percaya akan semua kebohongan itu.

Di tambah dia memiliki kakak kembar yang meninggal saat berumur 5 tahun. tapi lagi-lagi itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Saat itu secara tidak sengaja Tsuna mendengar Nana bertanya kepada Iemitsu tentang kabar kakak kembarnya. Sepertinya kakak kembarnya ,Mitsukuni Sawada, Sekarang tinggal bersama Iemitsu di Italia.

Entah kenapa saat Tsuna mengetahui hal itu dia tidak berteriak dan meminta penjelasan seperti anak seusiannya. Dia hanya terdiam dan menelan kenyataan itu. Dia tidak mau tahu kenapa kedua orangtuanya berbohong kepadanya. Dan karena itu sampai sekarang Tsuna tidak tahu kenapa mereka menyembunyikan keberadaan Mitsukuni kepada Tsuna.

Kadang Tsuna berpikir apakah kedua orangtuanya takut bahwa kakak kembarnya menjadi tidak berguna seperti Tsuna hingga keberadaanya di rahasiakan kepadanya?

Lalu Tsuna juga kadang berpikir,apa yang akan kakaknya katakan ketika dia tahu bahwa dia memiliki adik laki-laki yang tidak berguna dan lemah seperti ini? Apa dia akan memeluknya erat dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Tsuna seperti apa adanya atau dia akan mendorong Tsuna dan mengatakannya bahwa dia tidak berguna seperti lainnya?

Tsuna tersenyum pahit. Kemungkinan dia akan berperilaku seperti yang lain dan mendorongnya lebih besar dari pada menerimanya apa adanya. Manusia memang seperti itu bukan? Mereka saling menggunakan satu sama lain demi kepentingannya sendiri dan ketika tampak seseorang yang tidak berguna untuk dirinya maka mereka akan mengucilkannya dan mengatakannya tidak berguna.

Tapi maaf saja. Tsuna lebih suka menjadi tidak berguna dari pada menjadi domba yang selalu mengikuti kemana sang gembala menuntunnya. Dari pada menjadi boneka tidak berotak dan dimainkan oleh sang _puppeteer_.

"_Tsuna kau tidak apa-apa?_"

Suara lembut di sebelahnya membangunkan Tsuna dari lamunannya. Tsuna hanya tersenyum sedih mendengar pertanyaan itu "Tidak apa-apa Yoshi"

Yoshi mencibirkan bibirnya _"Tsuna.. walaupun aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu tapi aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan.. Apa kau lupa aku adalah dirimu?"_

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja aku tadi tenggelam dalam lamunan ingatan masa lalu"

"_Apa yang kau lamunkan?" _Desak Yoshi

"Keluarga"

_Dia tahu bahwa keluarga hanyalah sebuah kata untuknya_

.

.

.

"Sensei, kenapa namaku ditulis di papan tulis tanpa persetujuanku?"

Nezu Dohachiro, Wali kelas IV-3 menatap kearah suara itu berasal. Tentu saja suara itu harus berasal kepada anak tidak berguna itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hampir setiap hari Nezu berpikir kenapa anak bodoh dan tidak berguna itu bisa bersekolah di sekolah ini.

Walaupun sekolah Namimori bukan termaksud sekolah favorit tapi nilai untuk masuknya cukup tinggi dan untuk anak yang bahkan mengerjakan pekerjaan dasar saja salah...

Nezu menghela nafas dan menyilangkan tangan di kedua dadanya "Ada masalah Dame-Tsuna?" dalam hati Nezu tersenyum, Dame-Tsuna yang berarti tidak berguna, nama panggilan yang sangat cocok untuk anak anak yang tidak berguna dan bodoh.

"Tapi Minggu lalu aku sudah menjadi komite festival, kenapa namaku ditulis kembali? Dan kenapa tidak ada nama orang lain yang membantuku mengerjakan hal itu?"

Anak ini tidak sebodoh itukan? "Lalu apa gunanya aku menulis nama orang lain tapi kau hanya berkerja sendiri?" Seringai muncul di bibir Nezu, "dan lagipula aku sudah lelah mendengar laporan-laporan bahwa kau hanya ingin berkerja sendiri" perkataannya yang terakhir tentu saja bohong. Dia tidak pernah menerima laporan seperti itu.

"Sa..Saya tidak pernah.. Mereka yang tidak mau membantu saya saat mengerjakan pekerjaan itu!" Bantah Tsuna kesal.

"Teman macam apa kau Sawada? kau jelas-jelas berkata tidak ingin berkerja bersama-sama!" Teriak salah satu murid laki-laki yang dia ingat menjadi satu komite dengan Sawada di festival olahraga.

"Ya benar Dame-Tsuna!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti itu!"

"Kau kejam Dame-Tsuna!"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan orang lain?!"

Muka Tsuna berubah pucat saat mendengar perkataan anak-anak sekelasnya. Setelah merasa bahwa Tsuna tidak akan bisa melawannya akhirnya Nezu berpura-pura terbatuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari kelas yang dia ajarkan.

"Anak-anak, Bagaimanapun Dame-Tsuna adalah salah satu dari kalian, Jadi bisakah kalian memberikannya kesempatan lagi? Walaupun kemungkinan dia akan _mengacaukannya_ lagi cukup besar," Nezu melirik ke arah Tsuna yang dari tadi menggantung kepalanya," Jadi bagaimana Dame-Tsuna? Kau maukan menjadi komite festival?"

Tsuna tidak menjawab apa-apa, Dia hanya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi dan membuka bukunya kembali. Dia menggigit lidahnya untuk menghentikan dirinya membalas ejekan dan kebohongan mereka.

Karena dia tahu..

Dan selalu tahu..

_Dia tahu apapun yang dia lakukan tidak akan mengubah apapun._

.

.

Setelah seharian berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian di sekolah terutama mereka yang selalu memanggilnya dirinya dengan kata 'Teman', akhirnya waktu untuk pulang datang. Dengan terburu-buru Tsuna segera membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya dan menaruhnya di dalam tas barunya.

Tsuna tahu bahwa bila dia tinggal sedikit lebih lama lagi di sekolah pasti akan banyak anak yang menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan piket harian. Tsuna berjalan cepat ke arah pintu belakang sekolah. Dia ingin tidak terlihat oleh 'mereka'.

Tiba-tiba cairan dingin dengan bau yang tidak enak menyiram tubuh Tsuna yang diikuti dengan sebuah benda membentur kepala Tsuna dari atas. Benda yang membenturnya adalah ember.

"Whaa?!" Teriak Tsuna kaget walaupun itu bukan pertama kalinya dia terkena lelucon lama seperti ini. Tsuna menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat segerombolan anak kelas sebelah tertawa kecil melihat ke arahnya.

"Upss! Maaf Dame-Tsuna! Kami tidak melihat ada kau disitu!" Teriak salah satu anak laki-laki yang paling besar lalu diiringi tertawaan kecil yang sama sekali tidak di tutup tutupi.

Tsuna tidak mau menjawabnya. Dia tahu mereka sengaja memperlakukan Tsuna seperti itu jadi Tsuna hanya menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan kosong tanpa emosi.

"Hei! Dame-Tsuna! Kenapa kau menatap seperti itu?! Kau mau cari mati hah?!"Tanpa peduli dengan cacian mereka Tsuna berlari lagi ke arah gerbang belakang. Tidak sengaja dia menabrak seorang gadis dengan rambut _Strawberry Blonde_. Mereka bersama-sama jatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan buku yang perempuan itu bawa.

"Auch" Kata perempuan itu.

Nama perempuan itu adalah Sasagawa Kyoko. Teman masa kecil sekaligus perempuan yang dulu Tsuna suka dan mungkin hingga sekarang. Perempuan itu memiliki udara _innocent _di sekitarnya yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah gadis cantik yang suci dan anggun. Perempuan yang tidak akan tersentuh oleh noda dunia. Perempuan yang cocok duduk di kursi kerajaan menggunakan gaun terindah dengan kain sutra termahal.

Kyoko mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang menabraknya adalah Tsuna."Ah.. Tsuna-kun" Katanya ramah,"Maaf aku tidak memperhatikan jalan" Kyoko membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mulai mengambil bukunya yang berjatuhan.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat,"Ti..Tidak Sa..Sagawa-san. Aku yang tidak me.. melihat jalan" Katanya cepat-cepat bangun sambil membantu Kyoko memungut buku yang berjatuhan lalu memberikannya kembali kepada Kyoko.

Senyuman Kyoko bergoyah sedikit saat Tsuna memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya."Tsuna-kun. Kau tahu kan kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama kecil seperti saat kita kanak-kanak?"

Mereka memang memanggil satu sama lain ketika masih kecil. Ketika mereka belum mulai mem-_bully_ dan melukai Tsuna. Ketika Tsuna masih menjadi pahlawan berkuda putih yang mengusir anak laki-laki yang mengganggu Kyoko. Saat Kyoko masih menganggapnya setara bukan sebagai teman masa kecil yang perlu dikasihani.

Saat **'kejadian'** itu belum terjadi. Kejadian yang membuatnya yakin bahwa Kyoko diam-diam membencinya di balik senyuman itu. Kejadian yang membuat keluarga Sasagawa hancur.

Tapi dulu adalah dulu dan sekarang adalah sekarang. Dua hal yang tidak bisa di gabungkan.

Tsuna membungkuk kecil kepada Kyoko dan mulai berlari kembali ke pintu gerbang sekolah. Dia sudah merasa beryukur Kyoko tidak bertanya kenapa dia basah kuyup seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin mereka terlihat di muka umum. Demi kebaikan mereka berdua, Dia lebih memilih tinggal di bayangan.

_Sebisa mungkin dia tidak mau menarik perhatian_

_Dia ingin tinggal dalam bayangan_

_Apa itu terlalu susah untuk mereka?_

_Untuk meninggalkannya sendirian dalam dunianya?_

Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam keluar dari mobil, beberapa orang pertama memegangi kedua tangan Tsuna sedangkan orang kedua yang keluar menempelkan sebuah sarung tangan putih di hidung Tsuna.

Dia mencoba berteriak dan memberontak Tapi seluruh kekuatannya hilang dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba semuanya berubah gelap.

_Takdir tidak pernah memihak Tsuna_

_Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang Takdir membencinya._

.

.

Kyoko hanya bisa mengawasi punggung Tsuna yang berlari darinya. Dia membenci laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang telah membuat hidupnya berantakan. Laki-laki yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya tanpa sengaja. Tentu saja dia tahu bahwa **'kejadian' **itu bukanlah kesalahan Tsuna ataupun siapapun tapi tetap saja dia membenci laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang dulu di yakininya sebagai pahlawan.

"Kyoko?" Suara perempuan lain terdengar dari balik gedung. Perempuan dengan rambut hitam yang bergelombang panjang secara alami keluar. Perempuan itu adalah Hana Kurokawa.

"Hana" Sapa Kyoko balik dengan senyuman palsu yang selalu dia gunakan. Senyuman yang biasanya selalu mengelabui mata orang-orang.

Mata Hana berubah tajam saat melihat Kyoko memasang senyuman itu. Karena hanyalah dia yang bisa membedakan senyuman Kyoko. Saat dia melihat sosok Tsuna yang sedang berlari tatapannya kembali melembut dan ia menghela nafas,"Kau tahu kan itu bukan salahnya?"

Senyuman Kyoko menghilang digantikan dengan muka masam yang hanya pernah di lihat oleh orang lain,"Tentu saja aku tahu Hana" Desisnya kesal. "Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja, Dia telah menghancurkan keluargaku dan ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untuknya"

Tentu saja Kyoko tidak buta. Dia tahu bahwa Tsuna selalu dijahati serta di _bully_ oleh seluruh sekolah. Dan dia selalu berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya saat dia melihat Tsuna sedang terluka atau berteriak. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan topeng di wajahnya terlepas begitu saja hanya karena dia senang melihat Tsuna mendapatkan hukuman dari atas.

Dia tetap harus tampil suci dan manis seperti boneka barbie di Toko yang siap di ambil kapan saja. Mainan yang membuat semua orang meremehkannya.

Hana hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Kyoko yang asli. Dia hanya bisa berharap semoga mereka berdua bisa kembali seperti dahulu kala. Sebelum **'Kejadian'** itu terjadi.

* * *

Review please XD

Coret-coretan atau random think juga gak apa-apa.


	2. Red Rose 1-2

Penitrale

(Life of Soul)

.

.

Dia sendiri di dunia ini tanpa ada yang mau menemani. Keluarga hanyalah sebuah untuknya. Teman adalah monster berselimut manusia yang memanfaatkan dirinya. Dia lelah dengan dunia ini. Dia lelah dengan kebodohan, ketidakmampuan dan kelemahannya sendiri.

Sedangkan orang itu sendiri adalah sebuah bayangan dari imajinasinya yang berlebihan. Dari pemikiran untuk menemukan seseorang yang akan berada di sampingnya. Dari hati kecil yang menangis karena kesepian namun dia bahagia dengan kehadirannya. Karena akhirnya dia tidak sendirian di muka bumi ini.

Rate : T+/M

Disclaimer : KHR dan Tsuna adalah milik Amano Akira, Writer hanya fans yang terkena block-writer saat menulis cerita lain dan mendapatkan ide untuk menulis cerita ini (dan mau coba style-writing yang agak beda dari biasanya)

Warning : Dark theme dan lain-lain

A/N : Kemarin abis sibuk di ospek sama para senpai. Teriak-teriak nyanyiin yel-yel dan lagu jurusan. Sekarang tenggorokan jadinya aneh banget, Serak-serak gimana gitu XD.

Terimakasih buat yang udah Favorite, Review dan Follow! Love you all!

.

.

Arc 1 : Red Rose

(-Love, Beautiful, Respect and Brave-)

(-Cinta, Keindahan, Kehormatan dan Keberanian-)

.

.

That's not wrong, you fought to protect your world.

Isn't that good enough? No one really thinks of others,

you will lose everything if you can't keep up.

After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves.

Only two kinds of people exist in this world:

those who steal and those who are stolen from.

So then,today I just stole your future. That's all.

-Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

**1.2**

**In the Darkness**

**.**

Gelap..

Hitam..

Kosong..

Dimana ini?

Kenapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa ringan?

Rasanya tenang dan damai sekali, seluruh tubuhnya seperti tenggelam dalam air berwarna hitam yang pekat. Dia tenggelam dan terus tenggelam. Tidak ada apa-apa yang dapat menahannya dari kegelapan. Apa ini akhir dari ceritanya? Akhir buku berwarna hitam yang bernama kehidupan? Akhir dari mimpi buruknya?

"_Tsuna.."_

Siapa yang memanggilnya? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Hanya ada dia sendirian di kegelapan ini tapi Suara itu terasa begitu ramah di telinganya. Suara yang begitu bermelodi dan indah. Suara yang mengingatkannya kepada desiran ombak yang mengenai Pantai.

Suara yang begitu membuatnya merasa aman.

"_Tsuna.. Bangun," _Suara itu memanggil Tsuna dengan lembut dan indah. Lagi-lagi Tsuna merasa akrab dengan nada suara itu.

Tapi ia tidak mau.. Rasanya nyaman sekali disini. Rasanya begitu tenang dan _damai_. Sudah lama Tsuna tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Dia tidak mau kembali, lagipula tidak ada _alasan _untuk kembali.

Tidak ada yang menunggunya di sana.

Tidak ada yang menunggunya di dunia sana.

"_Lalu kau mau membiarkan mereka pergi seperti itu saja?" _Suara itu terdengar marah. Kenapa Dia marah? Apa orang itu marah karena Tsuna atau demi Tsuna? Lagipula siapa mereka?

"_Ya, Mereka.. Orang-orang yang merendahkanmu, orang-orang yang memperlakukanmu lebih rendah daripada binatang, orang-orang yang selalu menendangmu saat kau jatuh. Apa kau mau membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja? Apa kau mau selalu dikenang sebagai orang yang tidak berati apa-apa?"_

Tentu saja dia tidak mau, Tapi mereka terlalu kuat dan banyak sedangkan dia sendirian. Apapun yang dia lakukan tidak akan merubah apapun. Tidak ada yang mau berjalan di sampingnya. Apa-

"_Aku akan membantumu.._

_Aku akan selalu disampingmu.._

_dan aku akan selalu mengangkatmu saat kau jatuh.._

_Jadi sekarang tolong buka matamu"_

Suara itu memohon kepada Tsuna, perasaan bergemuruh di hatinya. Rasanya sangat sedih mendengar suara itu harus memohon seperti itu. Perlahan Tsuna membuka kelopak matanya. Rasanya berat sekali namun suara memohon itu terbayang-bayang di pikirannya.

Benar dia tenggelam dalam air yang berwarna hitam dan pekat tapi anehnya dia bisa bernafas dan melihat dengan jelas. Tepat di depan matanya terlihat Yoshi dengan mata _Tourmalin orange_ yang menyala-nyala melihat ke arah Tsuna.

Perlahan Yoshi memeluk Tsuna dengan erat, _"Aku akan menjadi kekuatanmu" _Katanya pelan kepada Tsuna. Tsuna hanya mengangguk pelan. Pelukan Yoshi membuatnya nyaman dan aman seperti pelukan Nana saat dia masih kecil. Pelukan yang tidak pernah ia terima lagi sekarang.

Tiba-tiba seluruh badan Tsuna terasa sakit seperti terkena sengatan arus listrik. Tsuna berteriak tanpa suara karena rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

Sakit..

Sesak..

"_Tidak apa-apa Tsuna.._" Kata Yoshi perlahan tampak mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Tsuna, "_Setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan seorang 'Raja'. Tidak akan ada yang berani untuk melawanmu"_.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk lemah sedangkan Yoshi, seperti kesadarannya, mulai menghilang ditelan oleh kegelapan.

_Hello Darkness, we meet again_

.

.

.

Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan. Walaupun gelap dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sekelilingnya. Dia bisa melihat bahwa dirinya sedang diikat di sebuah kursi kayu dan dijaga oleh beberapa pria dengan baju hitam .Entah kenapa sekarang yang ada di pikiran Tsuna adalah begitu miripnya situasi ini dengan adegan-adegan film yang dia tonton.

Atap kayu yang rapuh, Dinding yang berlubang dan ubin yang berdebu. Sepertinya dia dikurung dalam sebuah gudang tua yang tidak terpakai lagi. Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu membawa senapan panjang dan menjaga Tsuna dari segala sudut yang memungkinkannya untuk kabur.

Tsuna menutup matanya lagi. Lebih baik mereka tidak tahu bahwa Tsuna sudah tersadar. Sekarang pikiran Tsuna sangat jelas, bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu jelas di situasi seperti ini. Dirinya yang biasa akan panik dan berteriak minta tolong. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan di dalam dirinya yang mengalir dengan deras. Kekuatan itu seolah olah berkata bahwa Tsuna bisa melakukan apapun.

Apa kekuatan ini karena Yoshi?

Dalam kegelapan Tsuna berpikir akan keadaan sekitarnya. Mereka selalu terjaga walaupun tidak ada apa-apa. Tangan mereka sigap dan siap di tempat bila suatu saat ada hal yang terjadi.

Mereka bukan Amatur.

Mereka profesional.

Tapi kenapa mereka menculik Tsuna? Dia tinggal di sebuah keluarga biasa dengan ayah yang tidak pernah pulang dan ibu yang selalu pergi. Dia juga bukan orang yang sangat kaya dan penting sehingga berharga dijadikan tawanan.

Lalu apa yang mereka butuhkan darinya?

"Apa maksudmu orang itu tidak mau menyerahkan benda itu?! Kita memiliki anaknya!"

Telinga Tsuna bergerinyit saat mendengar perkataan itu, Siapa? Anak siapa? Setahu Tsuna dia hanya memiliki 2 orangtua yang tidak pernah peduli dengannya. Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas penculikan Tsuna kali ini? Nana? Iemitsu?

Untuk Nana sendiri kemungkinan dia untuk terlibat hal macam ini sangat sedikit. Nana adalah pengecut yang tidak berani berhadapan dengan orang lain. Dia adalah tipe orang yang akan bersembunyi di belakang bila terjadi masalah. Jangankan berurusan dengan orang seperti ini,Nana bahkan tidak bisa membela anaknya di depan orang lain.

Lalu untuk Iemitsu –

"Wah.. Wah.. Lihat siapa yang sudah bangun"

Tsuna mengutuk takdir yang menempatkannya dalam posisi ini. Kenapa mereka bisa tahu?! Tsuna bahkan tidak bergerak atau melakukan tindakan sedikitpun!

Suara helaan nafas terdengar dari suara yang memanggilnya, "Tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura pingsan bocah. Aku bisa tahu dari caramu bernafas"

Tidak ada pilihan lagi Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan. Di depannya terlihat seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari orang yang menculik Tsuna. Dia mempunyai rambut _spike_ berwarna hitam ,lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan bekas cakaran di pipi kanannya.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Tsuna dengan suara jelas dan tenang yang dia tidak pernah miliki sebelumnya. Tsuna menatap tepat kearah mata orang itu meminta penjelasan.

Mata orang itu sedikit goyah saat Tsuna menatapnya tajam. Entah dari mana Tsuna tahu bahwa orang tersebut tidak menyukai hal yang dia lakukan.

Tidak seperti orang-orang lain yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Siapa kami bukan masalahmu bocah!" teriak orang dari sebelah kiri Tsuna. Orang itu sudah menyiapkan senjatanya jika sewaktu-waktu Tsuna berusaha kabur.

Tsuna tidak mengacuhkan perkataan orang itu. Dia tetap menatap ke arah orang berambut hitam itu,"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Dengar _Bambin _.." Kata orang itu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya."Kami adalah berasal dari mafia"

Jantung Tsuna berdetak kencang saat mendengar kata _'mafia'_. Dia ingin berteriak histeris dan memastikan apa yang dia dengar. Mafia?! Kenapa dia bisa diculik oleh segerombolan mafia? Tapi tidak. Tsuna hanya diam dan menunggu agar dia tetap menjelaskan.

Mata orang itu terlihat terlihat tenang saat melihat Tsuna tidak berteriak histeris dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kami dari Drago Famiglia dari Italia bagian Utara,Badan Intel kami mengatakan bahwa anak dari Iemitsu Sawada, Young Lion of the Vongola, tinggal di Namimori Jepang –"

Baru sedikit orang itu menjelaskan,Suara teriakan memotongnya dengan tajam, "Oi Lacia! Apa tidak apa-apa memberikan informasi begitu saja?" Kali ini suara dari belakang Tsuna berteriak.

Pria berambut hitam itu (yang sekarang sudah diketahui namanya) mengehela nafasnya dan menatap ke arah pria yang berdiri di belakang Tsuna, "Antonio, Vongola sudah tahu bahwa kita menyandra anak dari Advisor Vongola! Jadi untuk apa kita menyimpan informasi ini?!" Teriaknya balik.

"E ci venge un accidente se uccidiamo questo rangazzo innocente senez dirgli la ragione ha ucciso!"

(Dan kita akan lebih rusak dari sampah jika kita membunuh anak tidak bersalah ini tanpa memberitahu alasan dia akan di bunuh)

Tsuna tidak perlu tahu apa yang Lacia katakan,dari nadanya saja Tsuna tahu itu mengenai dirinya dan nasib yang akan dilalui selanjutnya.

Orang yang bertanya tadi terdiam dan Lacia kembali menatap ke arah Tsuna, "Ada suatu hal yang kami inginkan dari Vongola demi kelangsungan Famiglia kami. Famiglia Kami yang bernama Drago adalah famiglia yang berukuran sedang, biasanya kami berurusan dengan perdagangan senjata. Dalam kondisi biasa kami tidak akan semudah itu untuk jatuh tapi..." Lacia mengambil nafasnya dan menelan ludah, bisa dipastikan hal yang dia ceritakan juga membuatnya tertekan.

"Tapi karena perang yang berlanjut sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu maka keberadaan keluarga kami juga terancam"

Lacia mengubah kata famiglia menjadi keluarga tidak lepas dari pengawasan Tsuna, "Tapi Vongola tetap kokoh mempertahankan pendapatnya untuk tidak membantu keluarga kami hanya karena sejarah dari keluarga kami 100 tahun yang lalu!"

Mata Lacia yang menatap Tsuna berubah keras, "Maafkan kami _piccolo*_" Katanya lalu mengeluarkan Handphone dari kantong jas hitamnya.

"Buon Giorno il mio capo. Sandra si realizza. Attesa del comando Successivo"( Good Morning my boss. Hostage is already awake. Waiting for another command)

"..."

"Si, comando eseguito" (Affirmatif, command executed)

Lacia menutup handphonenya dan menatap ke arah Tsuna, "Nasibmu akan di tentukan sebentar lagi"

.

.

Tsuna menatap ke arah atap kayu yang sudah tua dan terlantar. Sudah berapa lama dia disini? Sudah berapa lama dia tidak sadar?Apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya? Kakinya sudah mulai mati rasa karena terlalu lama duduk. Tsuna menghela nafasnya.

"Yoshi" Panggil Tsuna dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Dia tidak ingin orang-orang berbaju hitam itu medengarnya berbicara sendiri.

Tsuna meresakan sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya. Dia tidak perlu melihat kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan itu. Dia hafal dengan suhu badan orang itu.

"_Ya Tsuna?_"Tanya Yoshi dengan nada gembira. Kadang Tsuna berpikir kenapa Yoshi selalu tersenyum.

"Aku bosan" Jawab Tsuna pendek. Dia memang benar-benar bosan, Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali duduk dan diikat.

Yoshi tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Tsuna, Tawa yang menurut Tsuna sangat indah. Bagaikan lonceng bel yang bergerincing terkena angin,"_Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan?_"

Tsuna tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Dia juga bingung."Ehm..berbicara?"

"_Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Cara keluar dari sini? Kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu"'_

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya,"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyanya penasaran. Ini pertama kalinya Yoshi menawarkan bantuan kepada Tsuna.

Yoshi menaruh dagunya di atas rambut cokelat Tsuna,"_Aku bisa memberikanmu kekuatan_" Katanya pelan."_Tapi kau harus menerimaku"_

Menerima Yoshi? Tapi.. "Bukankah aku sudah menerimamu?" Tanya Tsuna penasaran. Dia tidak membenci Yoshi dan menyukai keberadaan Yoshi.

Yoshi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,_ "Tidak Tsuna.. Kau belum menerimaku secara utuh. Kau memang sudah menerimaku tapi belum sepenuhnya,Kau belum bisa menerima dirimu sendiri Tsuna"_

Apa maksud Yoshi Tsuna harus menerima dirinya sendiri? Bagaimana cara Tsuna menerima dirinya? Dia bodoh dan tidak berguna. Dia tidak disukai oleh orang bahkan orangtuanyapun tidak menyukainya. Bagaimana cara dia menyukai dirinya sendiri?

"Yos-"

Belum sempat Tsuna bertanya,tiba-tiba seluruh pria berjas hitam yang berada di ruang itu berdiri bersamaan dan membuat Tsuna meloncat sedikit karena terkejut.

Seorang pria besar dengan rambut hitam rapi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dia memakai suit berwarna putih yang kontras dengan keadaan itu. Dia memiliki pembawaan yang percaya diri , bijaksana dan berkuasa.

Tanpa diragukan lagi orang itu adalah pemimpin.

Orang itu berjalan ke arah Tsuna dengan senyuman di wajahnya tanpa memperdulikan anak buahnya yang memberikannya salam. Senyuman palsu yang membuat Tsuna ingin muntah dan memukul wajahnya.

Orang yang Tsuna ingat bernama Lacia berjalan di sebelah kanan orang itu dan di sebelah kirinya terdapat seorang anak kecil yang akan orang lain kira seumuran dengan Tsuna tapi Tsuna tahu dia lebih tua sekitar satu atau dua tahun. Walaupun mereka ada di samping orang itu, mereka berjalan tiga langkah di belakang orang itu. Tidak terlalu jauh bila terjadi sesuatu dan tidak terlalu dekat untuk menghormati orang itu.

Anak yang berada di sebelah kiri orang itu mempunyai rambut yang menurut Tsuna cukup aneh yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya kepada.. Nanas? Dia juga menggunakan penutup mata hitam untuk menutupi mata sebelah kanannya.

"Halo _Piccolo" _Sapaan orang itu mengembalikan Tsuna kepada situasi saat ini. Tsuna menelan ludahnya, Tidak ada gunanya untuk takut berlebihan sekarang. Sapaan orang itu hanya di balas dengan tatapan setajam pisau lalu Tsuna membuang mukanya sambil mendengus muak. Tapi badan Tsuna siap memberontak kalau orang itu melakukan sesuatu kepada dirinya.

"Hoi, Bocah!" Teriak orang yang Tsuna ingat dengan nama Antonio, "Tunjukan rasa hormat kepada bos!" walaupun ruangan itu gelap Tsuna tahu bahwa muka orang itu memerah karena marah. Tsuna tahu dia sekarang bermain dengan nyawanya karena itu dia akan kalah bila menunjukan rasa takut.

"Dia hanya anak kecil Antonio!" Balas Lacia, lagi-lagi dia membela Tsuna. Bila Tsuna menggunakan kartunya dengan tepat Lacia bisa dia kendalikan untuk keluar dari sini atau setidaknya untuk melindunginya dari para monster lainnya. Tiba-tiba insting Tsuna menyuruhnya untuk melihat ke arah lain.

Tanpa sengaja dia melihat jelas ke mata anak kecil itu. Walaupun mulutnya tidak bergerak Tsuna tahu bahwa anak itu tersenyum karena terhibur melihat kawanannya, beberapa saat kemudian seperti sadar akan tatapan Tsuna, anak itu melihat ke arah Tsuna. Dia hanya menaikan alis kirinya seolah-olah mengejek ke tidak berdayaan Tsuna.

Perasaan marah mengalir di dalam darahnya. Tanpa sadar Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku-kukunya menembus kulit telapak tangannya.

"_Tsuna, Tenang" _Kata Yoshi dari balik tubuh Tsuna. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Yoshi memegangi tangannya yang terluka, _"'Kau harus tenang Tsuna, Kau tidak akan bisa keluar kalau kau dimainkan oleh emosimu sendiri"_

Tsuna menghela nafasnya panjang dan mulai melepaskan kepalannya, _"Kau lihat anak kecil itu?"_ Tanya Yoshi lembut, ia berjalan ke arah anak kecil itu dan berhenti di sebelahnya,_"Dia anak yang berbahaya karena juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganmu"_

Tsuna mengedipkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku?" Tanya Tsuna pelan.

Yoshi mengangguk dan menunjuk ke arah eyepatch hitam yang dipakainya, _"Sumber kekuatannya ada di sini" _Yoshi berjalan lagi ke arah Tsuna sambil menutup hidungnya, "_Aku tidak suka dengan kekuatannya, kekuatannya berbau kematian" _Tsuna tidak mengerti apa maksud Yoshi dengan berbau kematian jadi dia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Diam kalian Idiota!"

Perintah itu di teriakan dengan nada tinggi dan tajam ke arah seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Antonio dan Lacia yang dari tadi berdebat hanya karena masalah Tsuna tidak menjawab sapaan boss mereka terdiam dan tanpa sengaja meluruskan punggung belakang mereka.

Boss dari dragon famiglia hanya mengangguk melihat kelakuan mereka dan beralih ke arah Tsuna."Kau sepertinya tidak tahu dimana kau sekarang berdiri, _Piccolo" _Katanya di sela-sela gigi putih rapinya, "Aku bisa menyuruh para anak buahku untuk membunuhmu hanya dengan jentikan jari"

Tsuna hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan orang itu, "Kau tidak akan membunuhku gendut" balas Tsuna, "Kalau kau membunuhku maka barang negosiasi antara kau dan Vongola akan hilang begitu saja lagipula aku sekarang duduk bukan berdiri _bodoh_". Balas Tsuna dengan nada normal yang dia susah payah buat.

Orang itu tersenyum lebar saat mendengar perkataan Tsuna dan mengeluarkan seputung Tobacco mahal dari sakunya, "Aku suka caramu menatapku Piccolo" Dia menaikan jari kirinya dan mengisyaratkan anak berambut indigo tua itu maju.

"Anak ini bernama Rokudo Mukuro" Jelasnya sambil menghela asap tembakau yang berada di mulut, "Dia adalah _anjing liar_ yang kutemukan saat menyerang Famiglia lain dan kujadikan sebagai tangan kiriku karena aku suka cara dia memandang dunia ini dengan kedua matanya" Orang itu menjetikan jarinya dan anak laki-laki itu- Mukuro melepas penutup mata hitam yang dia gunakan.

Warna red _garnet_ yang terpancar dari mata kanannya mengimbangi kekuatan _blue sapphire _milikinya yang berada di kiri. Kedua warna itu sangat indah bahkan melibihi _orange Citrine_ milik Yoshi dan _Chocolate Tourmaline_ milik Tsuna.

Intens adalah pertama ada di pikiran Tsuna saat melihat mata pemuda itu. Sangat kuat, tajam dan jahat.. Mata yang memberitahukan bahwa dia kuat. Mata yang memberitahukan bahwa dia akan tertawa saat orang lain terjatuh.

"_Lihat baik-baik cara dia menatap ,Tsuna"_ Perintah Yoshi yang dari tadi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya dan mencari lebih dalam lagi. Ada sedikit, sangat sedikit rasa kesepian, sedih dan terluka di dalam sana. Tsuna pernah melihat mata itu di kucing yang baru saja di buang oleh majikannya. Mata yang merasa dikhianati oleh seseorang yang mereka percaya.

"Sekarang kau tahu kenapa dia kupungut dari jalanan dan menjadikannya anjing di Drago Famiglia bukan?" Senyuman orang itu semakin lebar, "Sayangnya kau adalah Vongola" Katanya dengan nada mencemooh.

Mata Tsuna menajam,"Aku **tidak pernah **bergabung dengan Vongola!" Teriak Tsuna kesal dan frustrasi. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kata itu! Kenapa dia terlibat sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia ketahui?!

"Tentu saja kau adalah Vongola, Mudah, Kau memiliki darah Vongola yang mengalir di nadimu dari ayahmu yang berkerja sebagai ketua CEDEF" Setelah berkata hal itu, pria itu menepukan tangannya tiga kali dan pergi dari ruangan itu yang di susul dengan anak bernama Mukuro dan Lancia.

Sebelum pintu itu menutup orang itu kembali menyeringai ke arah Tsuna, "Walaupun mereka tidak bisa membunuhmu, mereka masih bisa menyakitimu _Piccolo"_

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanya tawaan orang-orang di sekitar Tsuna.

_Another Cage, Another Hell._

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian._

Tsuna tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia di tangkap oleh para Bangsat itu. Segera setelah peria berjas putih itu pergi bersama Lanchia dan Mukuro dari tempat gelap itu, Seorang pria segera membius Tsuna dan membawanya ke tempat lain.

Tidak seperti tempat sebelumnya dimana Tsuna hanya diikat di kursi. Kali ini Tsuna di masukan di sebuah penjara, kedua tangan serta kakinya diikat dengan rantai besi yang sudah berkarat. Baju sekolahnya yang tadinya berwarna putih sekarang berubah menjadi cokelat karena terkena darah dan tanah.

Sudah berapa lama dia disini?

Dia benar-benar kehilangan arus waktu disini. Tidak ada jendela ataupun yang bisa menandakannya hari berganti. Awalnya Tsuna mencoba menghitung hari menggunakan makanan dan minum yang di berikan kepadanya tapi ternyata dia hanya diberikan saat mereka ingin memberikannya makanan,Sisanya Tsuna dibiarkan kelaparan.

Tsuna menjilat lengan tangannya yang masih berdarah agar tidak terkena infeksi yang lebih parah. Sama seperti di sekolah mereka menggunakan Tsuna untuk '_Bermain'_ hanya saja mereka lebih ekstreme saat melakukan permainan mereka.

Kadang mereka menggunakan Pisau kecil jika ingin melihat dia berdarah. Menggunakan cambuk jika ingin mendengar Tsuna berteriak tanpa suara dan Menggunakan tangan jika mereka ingin melampiaskan emosi mereka. Mereka tidak akan selesai walaupun Tsuna sudah pingsan.

Tsuna tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Apakah Iemitsu dan Nana mencarinya? Apa mereka khawatir? Apa mereka menyesal telah memperlakukan Tsuna seperti sampah?

Tapi entah kenapa hati Tsuna selalu berkata 'Tidak' saat dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu luar Sel luar terbuka, Apa waktu bermain sudah di mulai lagi? Tapi baru saja mereka keluar! Apa hari mereka begitu buruk hingga harus bermain dengan Tsuna lebih lama dari biasanya?

Namun tampaknya tebakan Tsuna salah karena yang membuka sel Tsuna adalah anak laki-laki yang dia ingat bernama Mukuro. Walaupun firasat Tsuna berkata tidak apa-apa entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Dia masih ingat perkataan Yoshi saat memberi tahu bahwa anak itu berbahaya.

Tidak ada kata yang terkirim di antara mereka berdua. Tsuna hanya diam dan melihat ke arah Mukuro, mempelajari seluruh bagian Mukuro mulai dari kepala hingga ujung kaki begitu juga Mukuro, Dia mempelajari Tsuna dengan seksama.

Tsuna tidak tahu mengapa anak itu melihat Tsuna dengan pandangan seperti itu. Seolah-olah dia bernostalgia saat melihat Tsuna tapi disaat yang sama Tsuna bisa melihat kemarahan di matanya. Apa dia marah melihat Tsuna di perlakukan? Dan kenapa dia melihat Tsuna seperti itu? Tapi kenapa dia marah? Kenapa Mukuro melihat Tsuna dengan tatapan seperti itu?

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya anak itu kepada Tsuna masih dengan senyuman mengganggu di wajahnya.

Mata Tsuna menyipit saat mendengar anak itu bertanya, "Kau sudah tahu bukan siapa namaku?Apa maumu disini Mukuro?" Tsuna tahu pasti seluruh identitas dirinya sudah bocor kepada seluruh orang di Drago Famiglia.

Senyuman anak itu melebar dan tertawa aneh,"Kufufufu.. Kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh"

Tsuna terdiam mendengar perkataan Mukuro,"Jangan berbasa basi Mukuro" Katanya dengan nada tajam yang di balas dengan senyuman oleh Mukuro.

Mukuro mendecakan lidahnya main-main,"Ck ck ck, Tsunayoshi-kun. Apa kau harus menghilangkan kesenanganku? Lagi pula Boss menyuruhku untuk menjagamu"

Bukan kebohongan tapi juga bukan sepenuhnya kebenaran. Karena ada sesuatu lebih yang Mukuro inginkan dari Tsuna.

"Terserah" Kata Tsuna dingin lalu kembali menjilati lukanya kembali.

Mukuro hanya berada di luar sel Tsuna tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Dia melihat Tsuna dari balik mata birunya yang tidak tertutup penutup mata seperti mata merahnya,Dia tidak bergerak ataupun berbicara sama sekali. Awalnya Tsuna tidak peduli namun lama kelamaan pandanga Mukuro mulai mengganggunya.

Tsuna menghela nafas lalu meletakan tangannya di sebelahnya,"Baiklah apa yang kau inginkan Mukuro?" Tanyanya lelah.

Mukuro lagi-lagi membalasnya dengan senyuman,"Aku ingin mengenalmu Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun"

"Dan kau ingin mengenalku karena? Bossmu tidak menyuruhmu untuk menanyakan hal itu bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak,Aku ingin mengenalmu karena kau menarik Tsunayoshi"

"... Maaf tapi aku tidak tertarik memiliki hubungan denganmu."Kata Tsuna sambil menaikan alis kanannya.

Mukuro tertawa mendengar perkataan Tsuna,"Kenapa Tsunayoshi-kun? Apa kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau sukai?"Godanya dengan nada menggoda.

Pikiran Tsuna teralih ke arah Kyoko saat mendengar pertanyaan Mukuro. Kyoko yang manis,cantik dan lembut. Kyoko yang saat kecil menangis dan meminta Tsuna untuk menolongnya. Perempuan yang dia yakini saat masih kecil akan menjadi istrinya.

Tapi sekarang itu hanya angan-angan belaka. Hati Tsuna masih sakit saat dia melihat Mata Kyoko yang dingin saat berbicara dengannya. Saat Kyoko tersenyum dan mengalunkan kata-kata manis dengan kebencian di belakangnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Lagi-lagi jawab Tsuna dingin. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Mukuro olehnya. Bila dia hanya disuruh untuk mengawasi Tsuna bukan berati dia harus berbicara dengan Tsuna bukan?

Tsuna benar-benar tidak suka cara Mukuro memandangnya karena itu dia bertanya sekali lagi."Apa maumu Mukuro? Aku tahu kau kesini bukan hanya karena perintah boss mu. Mungkin memang benar boss _kesayanganmu _memerintahkanmu kesini tapi kau memiliki agenda lain disini. Apa itu Mu-ku-ro-kun?"

Mukuro melepaskan senyuman di bibirnya dan menaruh tangan kanannya di berpura-pura Tsuna telah menyakiti hatinya,"Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku Tsunayoshi-kun? Aku sudah bilang aku hanya ingin mengenalmu. Atau mungkin menjadi temanmu?" Katanya dengan harapan di suaranya.

Tsuna tahu selain senyuman sadis saat dia menyiksa seseorang. Seluruh kelakuan dan perkataannya adalah kebohongan. Tapi apa yang dia mau? Tsuna tidak mempunyai apa-apa yang dia inginkan kecuali..

Ah.. Tsuna tahu apa yang terjadi disini,"Kau berpura-pura seperti itu untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanku" Katanya tajam. "Tidak perlu berputar-putar" Perintahnya, "Beritahu saja apa maumu"

Mukuro terdiam mendengar perkataan Tsuna. Dia tidak membantah seperti sebelumnya ataupun mengakui tuduhan Tsuna. Setelah beberapa detik Tsuna bisa mendengar Mukuro mengeluarkan suara kecil yang terdengar seperti tertawaan tapi sebelum Tsuna bisa mengengarnya lebih lanjut Mukuro menaikan bibirnya dan tersenyum lebar. Lebih lebar dan lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya, seakan-akan Tsuna bisa merasakan aura jahat yang terbang mengelilinginya.

"_Ahh.. My favorite" _Katanya dengan nada yang dalam dan parau.

Tsuna merasakan keinginan untuk menelan ludahnya yang kering namun dia tahan dan tetap menatap tepat mata anak itu,"Aku lelah setelah mereka _bermain_" Kata Tsuna tajam,"Jadi lebih baik kau segera memberi tahu apa maumu"

Mukuro menghela nafas kecewa kepada Tsuna,"Baiklah-baiklah..Kau tidak seru Tsunayoshi" Katanya dengan nada kecewa,"Aku akan langsung ke intinya, Aku ingin mengeluarkanmu dari neraka ini"

Mata Tsuna terbuka lebar saat mendengar hal ini. Apa yang dia katakan? Apa Tsuna bisa keluar dari neraka ini? Tapi semua ini terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan bila tanpa imbalan,"Lalu sebagai gantinya apa maumu?" Tanya Tsuna hati-hati.

"Kufufufufu.." Suara tawa anak itu menggema di sekeliling sel Tsuna. Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah Tsuna sambil melepas penutup matanya dan membiarkan warna merah menyala menatap Tsuna.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan Drago-Famiglia"

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. Apa yang tadi baru saja di katakan? Menghancurkan Drago Famiglia? Tapi Drago Famiglia adalah, "Mereka adalah yang memungutmu dan memberikanmu makanan. Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkannya? Mereka.. mereka adalah _keluarga_mu bukan?"

Entah kenapa lidah Tsuna terasa aneh saat menyebut kata keluarga.

Mukuro mendengus pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan Tsuna dan melihat ke arah Tsuna dengan pandangan seolah-olah Tsuna adalah orang paling bodoh yang dia pernah temui,"Apa kau bodoh Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna tidak memperdulikan Mukuro memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu.

"Kau kira mereka adalah keluargaku?Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar Tsunayoshi-kun. Mereka memang memberikanku tempat makan dan tinggal tapi apa kau tahu mereka memutuskan menjadikanku sebagai bintang _peliharaan_ mereka?" Mukuro meludah saat mengucapkan kata Peliharaan. Dia Menggenggam erat jeruji besi Tsuna.

"Mereka memanfaatkanku demi kepentingan mereka. Mereka menginginkanku sebagai Anjing peliharaan yang siap membunuh saat mereka malas mengotori tangan mereka Menjadi bahan hiburan mereka saat mereka bosan! Dan menjadi taruhan saat nyawaku dalam bahaya, Mereka sering mengirimkanku dalam kandang yang berisi musuh bersenjata penuh hanya untuk mencari hiburan!" Sekarang suara Mukuro makin Histeris dari pada sebelumnya. Dia menggantungkan kepalanya dan membiarkan rambut indigo tua itu menutupi wajahnya.

"Da..Dan mereka pernah hampir.. hampir.. merebut satu-satunya harga diri yang ku miliki" Mukuro mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah mata Tsuna, "Mereka hampir mengambil harga diriku hanya untuk menjadikannya bahan hiburan! dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan segan melakukannya sebentar lagi kepadamu" Suara Mukuro saat mengatakannya begitu kosong dan serak.

Tsuna menelan ludahnya,"Lalu apa yang terjadi waktu itu?" Apa Mukuro, dia –

Mukuro tertawa seolah-olah mengingat kejadian yang lucu,"Tentu saja tidak Tsunayoshi, Mereka berhasil kubunuh sebelum mereka berhasil melakukan hal itu" Katanya singkat dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya,Wajah yang begitu puas akan pencapaiannya.

Tsuna tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakannya, Mukuro begitu kuat dan berani. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Yoshi memang memberitahu Tsuna dia akan membantu Tsuna untuk keluar dari neraka ini tapi bagaimana kalau semua omongan Mukuro adalah bohong?

Tsuna menatap mata mukuro dan mempelajari wajahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan hangat muncul di hatinya dan membisikan sesuatu ke arah Tsuna. Perasaan itu seperti intuisi atau insting bertahan hidup yang dimiliki bintang. Dimana mereka harus bertahan hidup dari para pemburu.

_Tidak, Dia tidak berbohong._

Tiba-tiba Tsuna merasa mual membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Mukuro akan terjadi kepada Tsuna juga. Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan sama seperti Mukuro. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia hanyalah anak lemah dan pecundang. Apa yang bisa dia bisa la-

"_Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menjadi pengecut seperti biasa Tsuna_" Suara Yoshi yang lembut membangunkan Tsuna dari pikirannya. Yoshi benar. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk seperti ini.

Tsuna mengepalkan kedua tangannya,"Baiklah Mukuro, Akan kuterima tawaranmu. Tapi kenapa kau memilihku untuk membantumu? Pasti banyak orang yang ingin membantumu"

Mukuro lagi-lagi tersenyum dan menyuruh Tsuna mendekat seolah-olah dia ingin membisikan sesuatu yang penting,Dengan suara yang rendah seperti berbisik Mukuro berkata

"Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan hebat di dirimu,Tsunayoshi. Sekarang kau bagaikan permata indah yang belum di asah tapi nanti saat kehidupan mengasahmu kau akan menjadi sangat berharga" Lalu Mukuro membalikan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

Mata Tsuna membesar,Apa maksudnya dengan kekuatan? Apa hal itu sama dengan yang diberitahu Yoshi? "Mukuro! Apa yang kau maksud Mukuro?!" Tsuna terbatuk karena berteriak dengan tenggorokannya yang kering.

Mukuro hanya menyeringai ke arah Tsuna,"Tiga hari lagi persiapan akan selesai, Siapkan dirimu saat itu" Lalu Mukuro menutup pintu ruangan dan meninggalkan Tsuna dalam kegelapan.

.

.

A/N : Sorry kalo ada typo dan yang lain-lainnya. Writer lagi sakit jadi gak bisa terlalu konsentrasi. Abis update langsung mau tidur. Kalo ada yang salah atau aneh kasih tau aja. Nanti kapan-kapan kalo ada waktu di benerin**.**

**NuruHime-chan19**Embracing The Sky chapter nomer 4 nya lagi ada pengetikan ulang. Soalnya dari kemarin ngetik entah kenapa rasanya aneh banget. Gak muasin buat writer sendiri. Kemarin baru dapet ide lagi pas lagi baca komik ya jadi di tulis ulang. Maaf ya nunggu~


End file.
